From Friends To lovers to enemies
by QuinnGaricaDannie
Summary: This story is about Quinn and Rachel before and through out the glee
1. Chapter 1 True Feelings

Hey you Guys this is my first upload hope you like it. This story is for My RP mate Will Thwflywhiteguy Schuester and FinnChristopher Hudson

Chapter one: The true Feelings

Quinn Fabray and Rsachel berry was best mate since kindagarden they was always around each others houses all the time. Quinn had allways loved rachel more then a friend, Rachel knew how she felt. From that there reltionship grew stronger. They was having a sleepover before they went to William Mckinely high.

Rachel knocked quinn front door at 7:00pm sharp. Rachel always thought she would never have a friend like quinn but Quinn was allways there through thick and thin. Quinn opened the door already in her pjs. "Rachie!" quinn screamed happily. Rachel smiles "Quinny!" they hugged and went upstairs "I can't believe that we are freshman in college soon". Rachel smiled "Please dont leave me alone" Quinn giggled playing with her best mates hair "I Wont i promise"

After a few hours of talking and watching movies quinn looked at her "Rachel you know i promised that i wont leave you" Rachel nodded smiling

Quinn looked at her "You promised if we was still single that we would try us being togeter"

Rachel was schocked that she still remembered that she nodded "I would love to be your girlfriend"

Quinn smiloes and holds her close "Ilove you"

Rachel smiles she falls asleep in quinn arms quinn covers her up


	2. Chapter 2: From the Life we knew

Chapter 2: From the life we knew.

Quinn Woke up in the she was lying in Rachel arms it was like Rachel was protecting her, she still couldn't believe what had happened the night before was it true? Was her best mate now her girlfriend?. Quinn was over the moon that she was laying in Rachel arms she then had a thought she smiles and gets up slowly and gently trying not to wake Rachel who was peacefully sleeping.

Quinn put her robe on and went downstairs. She slowly approached the kitchen thinking how amazing Rachel is. Rachel could stop Quinn from going mad at someone and if Quinn was upset in five minutes Rachel would be there to hold her best mate. Quinn slowly went to the fridge she had no clue what to make her for breakfast. Everyone knew Quinn couldn't cook it was so sweet what she is doing for Rachel thou.

After Quinn made Breakfast she put it on a tray with one of her mom's flowers from the garden in a small vase and took it up to Rachel. "Wake wakey Baby" Quinn says putting the tray down on the bedside draws smiling at the young brunette. Rachel starts to wake up smiling looking at Quinn "hey Q" she looked at the breakfast "aww sweetie that's so sweet of you" Rachel kissed quinns cheek, Quinn was blushing "its nothing its just some vegan pancakes out of a box" she giggled. Rachel started to eat as Quinn went to get changed she came back and smiles at Rachel "I love you, You know that right?" Rachel smiles and nods. "do you know i love you too?" Quinn blushed.

Later that day Quinn was walking Rachel home "Rachel.." Quinn stoped and made Rachel look at her "Promise me something please?". Rachel nods "Of course Quinn anything" Rachel started to worry now. Quinn looked down then looked back up "promise me you'll stick with me through the whole of high school.. just promise please". Rachel nodded and hugged her as they both pulled away they looked into each other eyes and kissed each other it was strange but nice. Quinn smiles at Rachel "Ill see you tomorrow bye" she walks home and went to bed about 10 pm.

Quinn walked to school the next day and ran to Rachel "OH MY GOD RACHEL!" Quinn was pumped about something but she didn't know what. "What Quinn?" Quinn smiles "I'm trying out for the cheerios!" Quinn smiles jumping up and down "That's Great Quinn" but what they ddnt know was after that she would be aloe at the dinner table and wouldn't have her best mate or girlfriend ever again…

After Quinn gets on the team she went to the table whwere Rachel was sitting "Hey Rachie! Quinn smiles Rachel looked up "You got on the team?1 That's amazing!" Rachel hugged Her. A young lantino and blonde walked over "hey Quinn come on your sitting with us remember" Quinn smiles "Rachel this is Santana and Brittany" Quinn got up Rachel was confused. "Quinn where you going you said you was going to eat with me" Quinn looked at her "Eating with a dork no thanks! I'm on the cheerio's which means I'm at the top of the school" Brittany looked at her "She the Head cheerio the last one just got pregnant" Santana smirked "What a slut" Quinn giggled they started to walk away with Santana and Brittany Rachel grabed her arm "You promised me" Quinn shookl her head "I didn't promise anything get of me you Loser! " Quinn grabed a slushie and threw it over her the three laughed and walked away.


End file.
